


mirror

by camboy_hynjin



Series: mirror images [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Twins, Testing Pronouns, changing pronouns, pronoun switch, questioning gender, vaguely inspired by the twins' stage from ONEWE's Ontact Live concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Dongju wishes they were more like their twin sometimes, with the confidence and charisma to state their presence like a fact and not a question mark.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong
Series: mirror images [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on another WIP but I couldn't get the twins' stage from ONEWE's Ontact Live out of my head, so this is what came out of that. Hope you enjoy!

Dongmyeong always holds themself with such confidence, smile bright on their matte-painted lips as they enter the studio for dance practice. “I’m Dongmyeong,” they greet, offering the choreographer their manicured hand for a firm handshake. “He/they pronouns.” 

Dongju looks at their own bitten-down nails, ragged and too short to look good with polish. They wish they were more like their twin sometimes, with the confidence and charisma to state their presence like a fact and not a question mark. 

“Dongju,” they tell the stranger, biting at the corner of their thumbnail. 

And that would be it, they would let the choreographer assume their pronouns because they’re too shy to speak up and don’t think it’s worth the hassle. Except Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong looks at Dongju, trying to catch their eye, but Dongju makes a point of looking away. Sometimes, Dongmyeong is too meddlesome for their own good. 

“Dongju uses they pronouns too,” Dongmyeong informs the choreographer. 

Dongju bites harder, working at a hangnail. If Dongmyeong’s speaking up, they should too, right? This is something they’ve been wanting to try... 

“They/she,” Dongju says quietly, almost imperceptibly. 

Dongmyeong beams, putting their hands over their mouth to hide their shocked expression, obviously not expecting Dongju to say that. Dongmyeong knows Dongju’s been flirting with changing pronouns, they confided in their twin weeks ago, because they’re twins and share everything eventually. And Dongmyeong’s always been more secure in their gender identity, so Dongju always feels safe coming to them and seeking advice. 

“She’s my twin,” Dongmyeong says, with the same amount of warmth in their voice as earlier. And there’s so many different ways Dongmyeong could have worded that: “we’re twins,” for example, or “I’m their twin.” But they said it that way on purpose, and there’s a hum in Dongju’s bones when they do, like they’re finally settling into place. Like this is the way things are supposed to fit together. 

The choreographer, bless her heart, takes all of this in stride. “Well that’s perfect,” she starts, “because the concept for this performance is that you’re mirror images of each other.” She runs through a few beginning steps of the routine, showing the twins what to do, before asking them to do it on their own. 

Dongju turns to Dongmyeong, getting into position for the starting pose. Dongmyeong’s smile is blinding, dimples poking out on their cheeks. It’s contagious, and Dongju can feel her own mouth breaking into a smile despite herself. 

“You good, Ju?” Dongmyeong asks. 

Dongju nods. “Never better, Myeongie.” For once, she means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
